1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sports practice structures and more particularly pertains to a ball rebounding device for practicing kicking of a soccer ball.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sports practice structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, sports practice structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art sports practice structures include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,054,791; 5,048,844; 5,042,820; 4,948,147; and 4,462,599.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a ball rebounding device for practicing kicking of a soccer ball which includes a rebound means for receiving an impact from a ball and directing the ball therefrom relative to an angle of incidence of the ball against the rebound means, an anchor means mounted behind the rebound means for precluding motion of the rebound means relative to a ground surface, and lateral guide means coupled to opposed sides of the rebound means to guide the ball in a desired direction.
In these respects, the ball rebounding device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of practicing kicking of a soccer ball.